Elefante
''Elefante'' is a recurring restaurant that appears in the ''BoJack Horseman'' series. It's first appearance was in the pilot. Physical Apperance '''Elefante is a stylish, elegant restaurant that includes a small cocktail bar inside, along with various Elephant-related motifs; like a parody of the famous painting "The Birth of Venus," ''and a statue next to the entrance of an elephant urinating water into a crocodile's mouth. The place also offers Valet parking services of $5.00 per hour. The interior of the restaurant is illuminated by wall lights and candles. Each table is covered with a red cloth with a candle on the center, giving it a romantic vibe. The cocktail bar is located in a corner next to the waiting area, with various bottles that BoJack loves to drink frequently. People are often seen watching television placed on top of the bar. The men and women bathrooms are very similar, both containing a large golden frame mirror with an Elephant head at the top of it. The kitchen is not seen until the episode ''Best Thing That Ever Happened, ''there are First Aid Choking and Hand Washing posters on the walls, along with recipe books on a top shelf. A meat locker room is also located inside the kitchen. After the accidental firing of Sandro, the area becomes a pretty dirty and chaotic place. In 'Season 5' it is revealed by Yolanda Buenaventura that Elefante has failed their last three health inspections. Background '''History' .]] In ''The Telescop''e, the '''Elefante' bar is seen through a flashback around the 1980s, where a young BoJack was working as a bartender alongside his friend Herb Kazzaz after they were done with their stand-up comedy acts. Herb seemed to not care that much for his job, drinking a bottle in the middle of work, whereas BoJack declines a slug to stay sharp for an afternoon audition. They eventually both quit their jobs for their soon-to-be-famous show Horsin' Around. '' and Sarah Lynn]] Many years later, famous pop star Sarah Lynn remembers when she went to meet a dying Herb Kazzaz at Elefante and learned that he had rectal cancer, in the episode ''Still Broken. She doesn't seem fazed by the news, texting on her phone without even looking at him at first, but she later pays attention when Herb needs her to sober up for an important favor. He wants to make sure his novel gets published before he dies. Sarah Lynn snorts some cocaine, then promises that she will get clean tomorrow and publish his important book. It is currently owned by BoJack himself and used to be a very exquisite place until the former head waiter, Sandro, got accidentally fired and took most of the staff with him to his new restaurant. Pickles Aplenty works as a waitress there and it is where she meets her current boyfriend/possible fiancée, Mr. Peanutbutter, who is seen frequenting the restaurant often. Season 1 The restaurant makes his initial appearance in the first episode, with many famous customers frequenting it, such as BoJack with Princess Carolyn, Mr. Peanutbutter and even Lenny Turteltaub. BoJack ends up ordering nothing and eats ten baskets of bread, much to his annoyance and the two present waiters. In the background, we see that the bartender is a big female Elephant. In Our A-Story is a "D" Story, ''after BoJack returns from his trip to Boston with Diane, he invites her and Mr. Peanutbutter to eat at Elefante. However, BoJack gets jealous of Mr. Peanutbutter's relationship with Diane and the two begins a series of one-upmanship challenges to see who can impress Diane more. One of which being where BoJack abruptly decides to buy the entire restaurant, firming a contract and boasting how he can stay as long as he wants while making a waiter do a little dance since "''he owns him now." Later, BoJack asks the Elephant bartender "a bottle of something to help him forget his problems," ''in which she first pulls out Cyanide poison, then Vodka and finally Absinthe. Afterward, there is a giraffe waiter putting a sign outside the restaurant, written: ''"UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT." Near the end of the episode, after BoJack fails to tell Diane his feelings for her and learns she will be marrying his former sit-com rival, he continues drinking at the bar, sadly thinking that nobody knows him like alcohol. BoJack returns to his restaurant in Say Anything, in an attempt to seduce Princess Carolyn and also give her some time off to relax, but they end up going their separate ways after the horse receives a phone call from Herb and realizes he doesn't truly love Princess Carolyn. Later at ''Horse Majeure'','' in an attempt to foil the marriage of Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter, BoJack offers his restaurant as a venue for their wedding. The entrance is seen full of flowers, balloons and a heart shape with a little drawing in it. BoJack crashes the Valet booth with his car, almost hitting a waiter, but he is too late and decides to give up on sabotaging the wedding. Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter get married and Elefante turns into a party room. In the season finale ''Later, BoJack wins a Golden Globe Award for his popular book ghost-written by Diane, and decides to do an after-party at his restaurant, but immediately regrets it as he just sits at the bar during the party. Princess Carolyn then comes back to eat with her new boyfriend Vincent Adultman in order to have a serious talk with him, but later breaks up with him because he only talks about work all the time and she wants to feel young at heart as well as have fun with her man. Season 2 After his book's successful publishing, and once again rising in fame, BoJack starts dating many of his newly found fans at his restaurant in the episode ''Yesterdayland''. However, each woman is sycophantic towards him and only quote various moments of his biography novel, while the horse tries not to dwell on the past and have a real conversation with them. An irritated BoJack ends up changing restaurants for his dates when one of the women deduces that Elefante is the actual place he bought back when he argued with Mr. Peanutbutter in [[Season 1|'Season 1']]. Restaurant Staff Current Employees Former Employees Episode Appearances Season 1 * BoJack Horseman: The BoJack Horseman Story, Chapter One * Our A-Story is a "D" Story * Say Anything * ''The Telescope'''' (80s flashback)'' * ''Horse Majeure'' * Later Season 2 * Yesterdayland * Still Broken (Flashback) * Out to SeaOut to Sea Season 3 * Love And/Or Marriage * Old Acquaintance * Best Thing That Ever Happened * That Went Well Season 5 *''The Dog Days Are Over'' *''Planned Obsolescence'' *''BoJack the Feminist'' *''The Stopped Show'' Category:Locations Category:Restaurants Category:Companies